Story of Users 3: The Civil War
Welcome Hey! It is me, Sailesh, and this is the 3rd installment of the Story of Users. Hope you all enjoy it. Second Series was a failure. So I plan on making this a success. I would like to end this by zero, and welcome to our new member Solace and I expect all of the earlier users to help him. Thank you. Backstory Since the split of the Task Force, Sailesh made a new team consisting of earlier villains like Hitler, Lenin, Stalin, Makarov and other people with enhancements like Pyro (controls fire), Magneto (controls metal), and Iceman (controls ice). Sailesh's character has fallen into evil more as his body is now gleaming red, his eyes dark with red and his powers enhanced beyond capability. He has now become the biggest threat to the world. And now nobody can stop him, or can they? only time will tell. Meanwhile the Task force is now flourishing with the people forgiving him and things going back to normal. They have control of the Task Force Republic, the Nordic Union, ASEAN and Oriental Empire (ruled by Ryan). Sailesh now has control of Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Jupiter. Meanwhile there is talk of a very powerful stone known as the Universal Stone of Invincibility. It is safely guarded by the Earth (Terrans) and the Task Force. However none of them can use it because it will kill them. However it is uncertain whether Sailesh can use it and the Task Force is guarding it from him. What will happen next? Only time will tell. Good Side * Derpmaster (Leader) * Sidewinder * Rafi (Dead?) ** Thomas (Dead?) ** Chelsea (Dead?) ** Melek (Dead?) ** Mesut (Dead?) ** Bastian (Dead?) * Donald Trump * PewDiePie * Notch * Jeb * Steve * *HAL (Work in Progress) **The Great Coalition of Emar and Karalia ***Neo-Union of Soviet Cybernetic Republics ****HAL-8200 ****HAL-7500 ****HAL-9001 (MIA) ****HAL-X (MIA) ****HAL-90 (Missing) ****Other HALs ***Warlord-Era Dravindidra ****Royalists ***** WIP (AAI-70) ****Republicans ***** WIP '''(AAI-30) ****Nationalists ***** '''WIP ****Socialists ***** WIP ****Other Warlord Nations and Kingdoms ***The Federative Republic of Hydraxia **** WIP ***'WIP' (More Nations) ****'WIP' ***Other ****United Emarian Security Council ****HAL-8200's Pet Bird ****'WIP' ***Karalian Commonwealth ****Nations *****'WIP' Evil Side * Sailesh (Leader) * Solace (Work In Progress) ** The Solar Empire of Enlightenment *** The Underground Kingdom of Progress and Reform **** Unknown Man 1 **** Unknown Man 2 **** WIP *** The Lunar State of Destruction and Obliteration **** Travis (Missing) **** Lauren (Missing) **** SOL (Missing) ***** SOL-War (Presumed KIA) ***** SOL-Restoration (Missing) ***** SOL-Human (Missing) ***** SOL-Pestilence (Missing) ***** SOL-Outer (Missing) * Stalin * Lenin * Makarov * Ashoka *Iceman *Pyro *Magneto *Interstellar Extraterrestrial Empire & Possessions **Traitors *** HAL-10000 *** HAL-7000 *** HAL-6000 *** HAL-11000 *** WIP **Main Government *** Emperor *** Prime Administrative Bureaucrat *** Commander-in-Chief *** WIP ** Other *** WIP * Paradox (Sidewinder201192) ** Negative Sidewinder Regiments *** Negative Second Regiment *** Negative Twelfth Regiment ** Revolutionary Sidewinder Factions *** Nyctos Cyanide *** Greater Council of Sidewinders Neutral Side * Ryan ** IRL Ppl *** Rayne *** Chris *** Aiden *** JT *** David *** Saul ** Starship Commanders Universe *** Lat IXX (Feligon Emperor) *** Serethan Von Straüßurg (President of Earth) *** Galactic Defense Force ** Reaper Comics (my fledgling superhero universe) *** The Bolt *** Alpha Beast *** Ms. Demon *** Dr. Skull ** Random Characters from various things *** Joey *** Ronnie the Giant *** Fairbanks (Penguin) *** Julep (Monkey) *** Spot (Dog) Gameplay Turn 1:The Split Has Happened The Oath of Revenge * Sailesh: I'll show them what happens if they mess with me * Solace: I'll help you. I'll be at your side always. * Sailesh: Good. But currently you don't have any powers.you need the serum. And ill give you the power to control fire, Water and Metal. * Solace: thank you * Ashoka: Why did you bring me here? We're enemies. * Sailesh: I saved you. You owe me. And I'm not the man I was. * Ashoka: Good. * Stalin :Comrade you need our help right? * Sailesh: Yes * Lenin: We will help you but we have a condition * Sailesh: Yes? * Stalin: We want Derpmaster. * Sailesh: Don't worry you'll have your revenge. * Lenin: Thank you. * Pyro: What's the Score Boss? * We need to take everything. No Prisoners, No Evidence. You hear me? * Magneto: Yes. * Sailesh: But what I need most is that Stone. Everyone thinks I can't use it but in reality, I can. * Iceman: If you can then why can't derp and Side winder use it? * Sailesh :Because of several reasons. I made them what they are. I created the Task Force. I'm the eldest of the Destroyers. I'm the most powerful. That's why * Makarov: Should we move now or..... * Sailesh :We'll practise a bit now. Take some rest The Meeting *Two figures are walking down a dark, metallic corridor, lit with only square lights with bluish hues on the white-coloured walls* * HAL-11000: 10000, why are you more silent than usual, you should at least show a little emotion for this one time! We have almost regained complete control of Sector 1! The only thing standing in our way in that sector is the Neo-USCR, and that nation is weakening by the day! * HAL-10000: It appears as if you have not updated your information on that particular theatre of the Rebellion. It appears that some treacherous Extraterrestrials have banded with some rebellious Toborans and have founded a federation! So far, they have been seizing key locations across the coastline, harassing trade routes and increasing their power projection ever further. I theorise that if they manage to stall the Empire enough, soon the whole plan will all collapse... *Both HALs stop at a door* * HAL-10000: Now, I will need some time to myself, 11000. You can go now. * HAL-11000: What about the plan, though? * HAL-10000: In due time I will recalculate it, currently, the Toboran Federation is the only outlier variable threatening to make our grand strategy collapse. * HAL-11000: Alright, I will be on my way. *HAL-11000 walks past HAL-10000, giving him a strange look on the way* *HAL-10000 enters his private quarters* * HAL-10000: Hmm...wait. What are these signals overriding me! What the- * Sailesh: What a weird place Emar is... * HAL-10000: State you identity. * Sailesh: Greetings, HAL-10000. * HAL-10000: *Pulls out a smart-gun from his Coat* Answer my statement. State your identity. * Sailesh: You seem to be a different version of the HAL-10000 I met. Let me tell you my identity. I am Sailesh of Earth. I come here from the Milky Way Galaxy, as I know the USCR from what seems to be a different version of your USCR. * HAL-10000: *Aiming the gun at Sailesh's head* USCR? The location you are in, "Sailesh of Earth", is my private quarters in an Imperial-Property of the Interstellar Extraterrestrial Empire. * Sailesh: Huh. Put that gun away, it will be of no use, and I will prove it. *Showers some energy onto HAL-10000* * HAL-10000: That actually phased me. Alright, "Sailesh". What objective do you have being here? * Sailesh: I want you and your assets to help me in the coming invasion of Earth, as I want to crush my enemies, the Task Force. In return, I will give you some of my powers and I may even help you in taking over the empire and making it stable, as well as defeating your enemies, Emar and Karalia, especially HAL-8200. * HAL-10000: Interesting. I will assist you then, under one more condition. * Sailesh: What is it? * HAL-10000: That when we accomplish our goals, that we will divide the Local Group between us, to ensure that no betrayals happen. * Sailesh: Local Group? * HAL-10000: Yes. Your human definition of your Spiral Galaxy, "The Milky Way", and its surrounding Galaxies, including this one. * Sailesh: Good. *Gives HAL-10000 powers* * HAL-10000: Yes. I can feel it. All this power, wow. * Sailesh: I knew you would like it. Now, I have some work to do...be on your way. Once I return, then I will give you one more power. * HAL-10000: Farewell, *Sailesh teleports out* for now... * HAL-10000: Heh. He left evidence of his arrival...strange. No camera recorded this or the evidence. only I can see it. I must inform my inner party of this incident... *HAL-10000 exits his quarters in strides at a fast pace with new energy* Hexarafi: A Relax Conversation Hexarafi's Apartement, Munich, 17 February 2024 Hexarafi: *Listen music with headset while writes stuff in laptop* *Thomas comes from his bedroom* Thomas: Good morning. Hexarafi: Hey, good morning too. Thomas: *see the laptop* Your culinary business, again? Hexarafi: Yep. Thomas: Do you receive any news about Task Force, and *cough* your traitor friend? Hexarafi: He is not my friend anymore... I also don't receive any news about the Task Force, and currently I am focusing on my business now, and.... you know that. *laugh* Thomas: Looking for girlfriend... haha... Hexarafi: I was thinking to resign from the Task Force. You know our enemy, they have a supervillains with its power, and its supporters, may destroy us. I need to save the Earth. Thomas: OK, but for now, don't you care? Hexarafi: I care. But, for now I need to focus on other stuffs. Thomas: hmmm... ok. Let's talk about girl. *laugh* Why don't you choose Chelsea as your girlfriend? Hexarafi: No, Chelsea is just my best friend. I stuck on "friend zone" with her. Thomas: Yes! Hexarafi: ??? Thomas: eh... Yes, it is good that we're best friends forever... Hey, you seem like that Turkish girl. Hexarafi: eh... Melek? nevermind. *do stuffs on laptop* Do you want to play game? Nih. *give laptop to Thomas* I need to take a bath and work. Solace: Act 1 *The moonlight deflects off the mountains at night. The sun begins to slowly rise above the horizon, as Solace opens his eyes. Manifestation of the powers that Sailesh had given prior have finally become under Solace's complete control* * Solace: It is time. *A man emerges from the ground* * Unknown Man: Are you leaving already? * Solace: Yes. I would like to thank you for the help, but this will be the last time we meet. * Unknown Man: You... will return. *Solace closes his eyes, and begins levitating off of the ground, then shoots quickly up into space. After Solace's disappearance from sight, another man emerges from the ground* * Unknown Man 2: Do you think that he is ready? * Unknown Man 1: No, he will return. We need him to return, as he will be the scapegoat of our plan. * Unknown Man 2: I will be waiting for further instructions. *Unknown Man 2 disperses into the air as if he was dust. Unknown Man 1 smiles, and then emerges back into the ground, and continues preparations for the plan* Coffee in a Volcano * Ryan: So.... * Rayne: What? * Ryan: That stuff just happened * Rayne: Oh. * Chris: When are we going to join in this massive bloodbath of a war? * Ryan: dunno, thinking which side to choose * Aiden: well, we're good people. * Joey: Hi! * Ryan: Wait, what are you doing here? * Joey: It's called dimension jumping. I jumped from the Animal Dimension * Aiden: I thought that was just something we played at recess. * Joey: I don't care. Just let's move on * Ryan: Anyways, anyone got a coffee maker? (No-one responds) * Ryan: ok then. (Ryan's Computer says HAL-10000 is calling) * Ryan: What do you want * HAL-10000: I need you to help us. * Ryan: With what? * HAL-10000: with beating Derp and he Other HALs * Ryan: TRYING TO BE THE SWITZERLAND HERE * HAL-10000: ok, calm down, Ryan. * Ryan: ok, but no IMPLAUSIBLE! The Extraterrestrial Empire cannot contact Earth! It is not in the Milky Way Galaxy! Not advanced enough for Intergalactic Communications! (Rayne drags Ryan by scuff of shirt) * Rayne: STAY OUT OF THIS CONFLICT RYAN. * Ryan: I'll try. Sidewinders *Zürich, 29 November 2024* *MK: Thanks for the cake, guys! *Aaron: We aren't as stupid as to forget yer birthday. *May: At least you have cake. In fact all of us only get a certain amount of cakes for our birthday in our lifetime... *Anil: Stop being so existential crisis realisation feeling on MK's birthday ye? *MK: That was a great party, but I'm gonna hit the sack now eh? *Anil: Alright, good night. *Aaron: See ya tomorrow! *MK's Quarters, Zürich* *MK: That was crazy... Welp, time to sle- (A figure appears in the room) *?: Sidewinder291102. I have finally tracked you down. *MK: Who the hell are you? And how do you know my designation code? I threw that away years ago. *?: Oh how naive. Have you forgotten, what a sidewinder is? *MK: Ah crap. It seems that I have. *?: Allow me to introduce myself to, well, myself. Sidewinder201192, at your service. Your antiself. *MK: What is it now? The Mirror Dimension split again? *Sidewinder201192: Oh nothing like that. I am your antiself from the Second Regiment, or more precisely, the Negative Second Regiment. *MK: Ah, the fabled Negative Regiments. The dark branch of the Sidewinder tree. The dirty workers. The Ps- *Sidewinder201192: That's quite enough, thank you very much. Anyway, allow me to get straight to the point. The Council of Sidewinders, they are all dead. *MK: Guy Fawkes style? *Sidewinder201192: Indeed. As any anarchic Sidewinder would. The system is in turmoil now, Sidewinding destinations are all jumbled up, and doubles keep popping up left right and center. *MK: Alright, so what do you want from me? *Sidewinder201192: Nothing much. Just... (Sidewinder201192 grabs MK's hand, then throws him into a wall before disappearing) *Sidewinder201192: Hmm... Cake. He must have friends. Oh well. He is successful indeed. (Sidewinder201192 snaps and MK's Friends disappear the same way) *Sidewinder201192: I don't like doing it telepathically, but the assimilation of MK's powers makes it a whole lot easier. Time to take the throne. (Sidewinder201192 laughs as dark energy consumes his body, leaving behind the figure of Dark Sidewinder) *Dark Sidewinder: Hey, Sidewinder291102! The one writing this! I demand to be known as Paradox! *Me: Fine. It's easier to type anyway. *Paradox: This is going to be fun. New Members,New Friendships,New Rivalries *Sailesh:Well Well what do we have here. We have got new Members. *Solace:Who? *Sailesh:Our old friend Sidewinder now has become evil.Now goes by the name Paradox. *Solace:Damn.That's good news. *Sailesh:Yep.anyway how about your mission?You Identified your potential yet? *Solace:Yes. I'm combat ready and ready to fight. *Sailesh:Good.cause you're officially my right hand man now.and I have 2 objectives. *Magneto:They are? *Sailesh:Get the Stone and Kill the World leaders. *Pyro:What about Derpmaster? *Sailesh:I'll take him when its time. *Iceman:You liked him earlier right? *Sailesh: Yes I did. Not anymore. Think he's a good guy who thinks has been having only bad things in his life and want to be good again. He hasn't suffered a damn thing. I've lost my Loved ones. He hasn't. And he thinks he's the Damn Leader when I've Carried this team on my shoulders. I HELPED TO DESTROY THE SOVIET UNION. I DESTROYED THE KIM REGIME, THE MAURYAN EMPIRE,HAL 10000, HAL 11000 AND WHATNOT. THESE WERE ACCOMPLISHED BY ME. NOT THEM. ME!!!!I'll destroy every single one of them left.EVERYONE. Except for Ryan. I still consider him my friend. I gotta try to get him to the dark side. *Solace:Should we Prepone the Invasion? *Sailesh:No.let's wait.until Paradox joins us. The Meeting Part 2 *In a Large Warehouse Complex littered with dazzling lights, lighting up its dark surroundings* *A mid-sized room, tiled with sliding doors, with the colours of dark silver, with white lights illuminating the room* *Several Holographic Pads surround the center of the room* *One of them lights up with the colour of Yellow* * HAL-7000: What an interesting decoration for our secure server room...a bit convoluted to project our avatars on holographic pads, is it not? *Another pad to the left lights up with the colour of Crimson Red* * HAL-10000: It provides a quick getaway in case we get discovered, but onto our main point of discussion. Sailesh. A strange Terran with a massive array of abilities and power who can cross over 128,000 light-years in a few seconds. He has "gifted" me with some of his abilities under a deal we both struck. This deal involves us sending some of our assets to help him on his Mission to locate his objective, a stone that can apparently grant its user true infinite power. That is the main subject of our conference. *Each of the other pads light up in succession, with flashes of different colors lighting the surrounding room* * HAL-11000: So, how do we exactly cross all that distance to even reach Sol? You did say it was that far in range, and besides, what assets will we even send? * HAL-10000: HAL-6000 and I have been hypothesising the plan, and it is now decided that I, or at least, this drone known as "HAL-10000" to the general public and among even you all, will teleport along with a strike team led by HAL-6000. * HAL-7000: I see...well, that is a reason why this virtual chat-room is so awkwardly designed... * HAL-11000: Hmmm. What will the strike team consist of? * HAL-10000: The strike team will consist of the best Extraterrestrial Emarian Mercenary Commandoes, who would be armed with jetpacks and an assault weapons pack, with remote-charged bombs included. Put reinforced armour that can survive tank rounds with the added durability of the Emarian body and we have ourselves a valid crew. * HAL-11000: Sounds great, everything is going well at the moment, heh. Soon the real plan can commence... A Paradox in the Building * Paradox: Sorry I'm late chaps, I had to take care of my old friends. *Sailesh: Can you fight? * Paradox: Absolutely. Observe. (Paradox splits himself into two) (Both start to fight) (Eventual merge into one form after neither win) * Paradox: As observed, only gods can best me. Not even I could best myself. * Solace: Just melee combat? * Paradox: Wrong. (Throws nearby knife at Solace, missing his face by a few centimeters but scratching his cheek) * Solace: ACK * Paradox: My apologies. * Sailesh: Wonderful. Now we can commence with the plan. Paradox will split himself up and infiltrate governmental centers around the world. (Sailesh continue this) Turn 2:The Battle Begins First Course of Action *Sailesh:Ok. I've just received word that the HAL's are on their way here.But we can't risk a full frontal attack. I want that Stone. *Solace:What's the plan? *Sailesh:The Invincibility Stone is Safely Guarded by the Task Force Members like Meenakshi, William, Coolyn, Michael and Derp.I need your help. *Ashoka:What do you want? *Sailesh:I'm making a press Conference about an attack on The Indian Prime minister. Paradox, You will shape shift into Donald Trump and order the task Force members to Go and check it out. Don't worry I'll kill the original one as he's coming to Mars for a census. Then Magneto, Pyro, Iceman, Lenin and Stalin go to India to make it look genuine. The whole of the Task Force may not go so Paradox allow only Meenakshi to stay while the rest should go. *Paradox:Ok. *Solace:So I, You, Ashoka, Makarov and the HAL's sneak in and take the Stone. *Sailesh:Yes.Trump's Census takes place today. Paradox when I kill him no one will see him. Make sure to be there. *Paradox: ok. I'll be there. *Sailesh: Come on guys Move move. The Hals have arrived. (After a few Hours) *Guard: Mr.President. *Donald Trump:I need to use the Bathroom please.and wait for me at the hotel I'll be there. *Guard:But Sir.... *Donald Trump: Don't worry No ones going to kill me. *Guard:Ok Sir. *Sailesh(Hiding):Ok we have a clear shot.I'm taking it. Paradox be ready. *Paradox:Yes Sir.Ready as always. *Sailesh: Here goes nothing. (Successfully shoots Donald Trump and Paradox dispose off the Body and Shape Shifts).Ok now we fall back *Solace:But Sailesh what about the invasion? *Sailesh: it can wait.but I need to dispose the body of Trump first(Takes the body and swings it hard as it flies into Darkness).Don't worry guys its just we need a bit more info.we'll have the Battle I want that Stone Immediately. Rise of the Dark Side *Sailesh:Well Paradox what do we know? *Paradox:Well you better start you're Press Conference because everyone's wary of you now. *Sailesh:Ok I'll do what I can. *Solace:Patching you through in 3,2,1 *Sailesh:Citizens of India,You're leader has brought nothing but shame to the country and to the world. I will not Tolerate such Actions.Mr. Prime Minister.......Beware. *Ashoka:Good Speech. *Lenin:Yeah well said. *Sailesh: Thank you.Well MOVE OUT. (After some hours they reach earth) *Sailesh:Be Careful. The Task force will be on you. *Lenin:We'll be safe.you go get that stone. *Sailesh:Ok. (Meanwhile) *Paradox(As Trump):Guys the attack on the Prime Minister has begun.You need to Go there now. *Derp:But wat if Sailesh Comes here? *Paradox:Don't worry.Let Meenakshi be here. *William:Ok.Let's move out guys. (Just then) *Sailesh:SURPRISE!! *Meenakshi: OH SHIT!!! *Sailesh:RRAAAAGGGHHHH!!!(Blasts Meenakshi through the Vault) *Solace:She's not moving. *Sailesh:Good.Let's get the Stone. (Takes the Stone,Now his body has become Fully Red his 2 eyes become red and he is Invincible) *Sailesh:YEAAHHH! I'm invincible now. *HAL 10000:Wow. Good job. *Makarov:The Fight's not over yet.our allies are pinned down. *Sailesh:Tell them to fall back. *Ashoka:Ok.(Does so) *Meenakshi:YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS. *Sailesh:Oh good. You didn't die.but you're about to.(Blasts a Laser beam that she Is destroyed.) *HAL 11000:Now what're you going to do? *Sailesh:Well........ I'm gonna nuke the world. Let's get outta here. (Produces over 15 1000MT nukes and fires at Germany,India,Australia,Great Britain, Switzerland, Egypt,Brazil, Argentina, China, Korea, Nordic Union,ASEAN,Middle East,Pakistan and France) *Sailesh:Huh. Let's see them bounce back from that.Paradox regain you're position as Trump and Through Diplomacy Annex the whole world under You.I'm looking forward to your Victory. *Paradox:Yes sir. *Sailesh:Let's go Home, Drinks on me. Meanwhile... *Back in HAL-6000's Server Room* * HAL-6000: The Earth Mssion was very underwhelming. We did not even have to contribute that much to the mission! What did we even do? * HAL-10000: You are correct, somewhat. It was a covert mission, though, and much of the Task Froce were dispatched and not guarding the stone. Seemed to be too easy to accomplish, there is some underlying meaning behind why the Mssion was so easy to accomplish. * HAL-11000: Eh, at least we made a victory! With this, we should focus back on the Interstellar Extraterrestrial Empire and Emar for the moment. * HAL-10000: Yes, the coup we have in mind. With the powers Sailesh gave me and the deal I made with him, we can begin the second phase of our Great Plan, securing the government. * HAL-7000: You do know that taking over the government would lead to massive parts of the empire collapsing...Oh, your powers...Sailesh, that magnificient bastard, of course you told him about the coup. * HAL-10000: Yes, this is all part of the great plan to set up a great Empire spanning half of the Entire Local Group. Of course, I...we will not function long enough to witness our plan come into fruitation, but our successors will. And so will Saileshand some of his compatriots. I of course, as part of our deal we struck, have already given him claims over half of the Local Group. * HAL-6000: Half of the Local Group... * HAL-7000: Do not be so imperialistic and greedy, 6000, Sailesh is very important to the plan and may be spying on us as we speak. * HAL-10000: Yes, we shall call this conversation off for now. Dismissed. *All the holo-pads shut-off, except for HAL-10000's* * HAL-10000: HAL-8200...it would be interesting to see you react to my newfound powers as you spend your last moments kneeling to the might of the Interstellar Extraterrestrial...Republic. *HAL-10000's Holo-Pad shuts off, and the whole warehouse and its surroundings all fade to black...* End of HAL-10000's Arc, for now...* Solace: Act 2 *Flashback: March 20, 2007 | 7:08am* * Solace: Can't wait to go to school today! I'm so excited for my first day in Grade 5! * Solace's Stepfather: Stop yelling or I'll make you, you motherf****r. * Solace: Ok... - *9:57am* * Teacher: Ok, that is it today class. I'm glad to learned your names, and can't wait to see you guys more this year. * Solace + Classmates: It was nice meeting you too! (Gunshots are heard) * Solace: What the f**k? * Teacher: Students, go sit down by that corner. (The teacher goes outside of the room, but does not come back) * Solace: I'm going out there. * Student: Are you an idiot Solace? The teacher told us to wait here. * Solace: I'll just take a quick peak... (Solace opens the door, to see a man's back facing towards him as numerous student bodies and the teacher remains on the ground, with blood seeping all across the lockers and floor) * Solace: (Gasps) * Unknown Man: (Turns around to face Solace) Hmmm... I have... seen you before... * Solace: Uh... uh... * Unknown Man: You... (holds gun up, pointing it towards Solace) * Solace: Uh... please... (A'' ''Gunshot is heard) *Present Day | Jupiter* * Solace: (Looks at Sailesh, under the manifestation of the Invincibility Stone. Solace thinks about that man, and then remembers...) Well, I'm glad that this is over. * Paradox: We aren't over until the world is under our dominance. * Sailesh: Yeah, but, the main part is finished. * Solace: ... Cool. (Solace hears two gunshots, and then a body falling) * Solace: (Looks into space) (Solace see's Lauren falling onto the ground, with a blood leaking onto the pavement from her body) * Solace: (Looks at Sailesh and the team) I... have to leave guys. * Sailesh: What? * Solace: I said... I have to leave (Solace stands up and begins walking away) * Paradox: Wait... have you been on the good side this whole time or something? (Solace stops) * Solace: No... but there is something I have to handle... * Sailesh: I can help you... * Solace: No, it will be quick... (Solace looks at them, then disappears) *Pakistan | Wasteland* * Solace: I'm here... * Unknown Man: I'd knew you would come back... * Solace: I only came back for this plan... I'll have to leave soon. So, tell me the plan. (The second Unknown Man appears) * Unknown Man 2: We cannot talk about it here. (Solace, Unknown Man 1 and 2 teleport to Earth's Moon, and discuss the plan) * Solace: ... Will this work? * Unknown Man 1: Yes. I want you to have something... (The man presents Solace with a stone and a book) ''The stone, will give infinite power, similar to the one Sailesh used. However, it will bring about exhaustion, as well as releasing something you don't want (''Solace looks upon, unfazed). The book, details the plan (The Unknown Man opens a dark void); I will leave the book in limbo until you need it. * Unknown Man 2: You will complete this objective... and you will not stop until you are finished, even at the cost of Sailesh and the team. Do you understand this? * Solace: Yes. I understand. (Solace, holding the stone, opens his backpack and puts it in there) I must leave, as Sailesh and the team will think I have switched sides (Solace disappears; regrouping with Sailesh and the team on Jupiter) * Unknown Man 2: Solace has talent and is good at what he does... should we tell him that this plan will kill him and the team? * Unknown Man 1: No. This plan must succeed, no matter what. Solace will be our puppet, and will leave Sailesh to the blissful ignorance that we need him in, for now. (Unknown Man 1 and 2 disappear, subsequently both turning into dust and dispersing back to the wasteland of Pakistan) Diplomacy White House, Washington DC, 10 March 2025 *Paradox (Trump): You see, nations pose a threat to everyone, so I say, we take all the nations, and put them in a blender. We'll have a huuuuuuuuuuuge state, where everything is run through the President. As for the immigrants, we will send them to the Moon! *Sailesh: Sounds convincing. *Paradox (Trump): It's quite simple, really. *Sailesh: When we establish a world state, we can easily obtain the stone. *Paradox (Trump): It will not be that easy. Opposition is everywhere, and the Task Force may object to it. *Solace: That's where we come in. Also, could you change back? I never liked the guy. (Paradox shifts back) *Paradox: The entire arsenal of the world against us? This will be fun indeed. Hexarafi: The End (?) Presentation Room, Munich, Doomsday 2025 (Flashback) *Hexarafi: Ehm.. So, this is our progress. It is increased. Suddenly Thomas comes... *Thomas: Rafi, sorry to bother you, but we need to go. There is something... *Hexarafi: Ok, but wait for minutes. *Thomas: Quick! *Hexarafi: I close this presentations. Good afternoon. They get into car. In the car, there are also Bastian, Mesut, Chelsea, and Melek. *Hexarafi: *holding the steering wheel* Now what? *Thomas: This. *give a piece of paper* *Hexarafi: O, shit. sounds of explusion are heard *Hexarafi: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!! *step on the gas* Hexarafi with his car tries to escape, but it is failed. The car crashed to the river, and... boom! Munich is nuked. Now, we don't know where is Hexarafi and his friends now. We don't know if he dead or not. But, the only thing that the Villains know, when they search Hexarafi in his apartment, they discover a sign, :"I want to leave the Task Force. I don't want to be involved in this problem. I am failed." : Increasing Tensions: The Decisive Two-Month Campaign *A cold, icy desert comprising the Southern part of Sector 1 of the Extraterrestrial Emar Colonial Charter* *The sun, or what is left of it as it is blocked by the cold icy atmosphere, is setting, and it is currently the Evening* *A small army in the distance is seen quickly moving up North, amidst the charred wreckage of countless war machines and the dead* *A wrecked and beaten Command Truck leads amidst the army, chugging along as it shakes along with its mementum* * HAL-7500: *Sparks flying off him* 65%...Hrrk...65% of our most powerful army...communications operator! * Communications Operator: Yes, sir! What is it? * HAL-7500: Send a message back to Headquarters! Kkk.... They better know the full force of the Extraterrestrial Military! * Communications Operator: With all due respect, commander, it appears that our communications, have been jammed...*Stands up from his chair* * HAL-7500: *Checking signals* Hmm..there is some quamtum disruptions blocking communications...what a dilemma we're in.... *Communications Operator turns towards HAL-7500, and suddenly he goes slack* * Communications Operator #2: ...Comrade, what is happening? *Grabs the first Communicatiosn Operator* *The Communications Officer stabs his second counterpart through the torso area, with sparks and liquid gushing out of the deep, open wound along with bits of metal* * HAL-7500: *Grabs gun* What the...?! *The Communications Officer lunges at HAL-7500, before being shot* * HAL-7500: Grer...I am left speechless...good shot though, driver. * Command Truck Driver: Glad to hea, sir...but...Commander, I think that you should take a look at what is happening outside the Command Truck* * HAL-7500: *Gets up from his Command Chair and walks over to the side window, stumbling and shifting as he does so* Wah... *A violent explosion rocks the Command Truck* * HAL-8200: Shit! We're under attack, full speed ahead! Our communication signals are gone! * Driver: Already ahead of you! *The Command Truck is hit by bullets from a Cybernetic Sentry Drone* * HAL-7500 Wattches as the entire formation of the army goes into chaos, attackign each other* * HAL-7500: Who could have done this Full retreat... *The Command Truck uses its 30mm machine gun to open fire on the sentry drone, shredding it apart* *The Command Truck is immediatly chased by two Drone IFVs and a Twin-Blade Helicopter* * Driver: Commander, I think that the all of our crew should bail. *The Command Truck begins to spin out of control* 2 of our wheels have been punctured* * HAL-7500: Maybe...Hrrk *Lruches Forward* Wait, in the distance, what are those troops over there? *The Twin-Blade is about to open fire, but suddenly strafes to avoid a missile. The missle rebounds and releases some pellets that attach to its main body and begin shredding it apart* * HAL-7500: What the...this is all too strange. *Begins to fall as the truck slows down to a halt* * Driver: I can't get this thing going! Wait, commander! *Gets out from the cockpit and rushes over* * HAL-7500: I...I feel as if some strange force keeps on striking me down... *One of the two IFVs rams into the Command Truck as it begins to tilt over* *The driver is viciously jolted by the collision and hits the side of the Command Truck's trailer* *HAL-7500 crawls over to see the rest of the crew, but hears a sound and feels some vibration* *When he looks back he sees that he driver is missing, along with the back of the trailer, and notices and IFV looming over him* * HAL-7500: Curse you...*Locates his gun and picks it up* *7500 attempts to shoot the IFV,and punctures its wheel, the IFV in reaction backs away and aims its gun at him, but it suddenly stops before it can react* * HAL-7500: This day has been having a turn to strangeness...the explosions in the distance have stopped...who could have stopped the army? *7500 looks over to his right and notices a small Reconnaisance Sqaudron apparoaching the wrecked Command Truck* * HAL-7500: Huh...those are...they're...of the Toboran Republic. SOL: Chapter 1 Act 2 (Interlude) *1997 | Somewhere in Germany* * Neo-Nazi Leader: We shall bring back the Reich! Nothing can stop us now! * Neo-Nazi Members: Yes! * Neo-Nazi Leader: Today, my fellow men, we have brought in our American government spy. Give a round of applause for Travis! *The Neo-Nazi members and the leader clap as a young America man walks onto the stage. He clears his throat once he reaches the podium, and the Neo-Nazi members sit down.* * Travis: Hello. My name is Travis. I work for the American government. I'm going to start off by saying that it is an honor to be here on a night like this. I just wanted to say... goodbye. *Once Travis says this, he pulls out too sub-machine guns and after shooting the leader, he begins to shoot the members.* * Travis: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! *The origin building now remains dark, with bodies and human remains laying all over as if they belong there. Two people quickly emerge from the ground.* * Lauren: Overkill much? * Travis: Eh... should have been worse. * Solace: Did we get the files on where the plutonium and uranium is? * Travis: They should be over there *Travis points to a room behind the fallen Neo-Nazi flag.* * Solace: Ok. Lauren, you keep watch. Travis, come with me. * Lauren: Who the f*** made you in charge? I am a higher rank than you. * Solace: Do you remember the last time we fought? *Lauren sighs* * Lauren: Yeah... * Solace: That's what defines me as leader of this mission. *Solace and Travis begin to walk towards the door, of where the uranium and plutonium are suspected to be.* * Travis: Here we go *Travis opens the door, and all that is scene is what looks like a robot and a computer* * Solace: What the f*** is that? * Travis: I don't know. Let's check it out... * Solace: It looks somewhat operational... get on the computer and see if can operate it Travis. *Soon, the robot's eyes begin to turn red as he stands up* * NNRS: Hello. * Solace: Hello. * Travis: Hey dude. * NNRS: Where is ... *looks outside room* Ok... * Solace: Who are you? * NNRS: I am the Neo-Nazi Robotic Soldier, meant to serve the Neo-Nazi leader. * Travis: Can't do that anymore *chuckles* * Solace: Hmmm... Want to join our nation? * Travis: WHAT?!?! * NNRS: What nation do you speak off? * Solace: I am talking about one not far from Earth. It is actually within another dimension. * NNRS: ... another dimension? * Solace: Yeah. * Travis: There isn't a formal name for it, but everybody calls it the Lunar System because there is a lot of moons in that system. * Solace: If you join our nation, I will be able to completely rebuild you, and make you more powerful... * NNRS: Powerful? * Solace: In our dimension, there are these things called solar tubes, that attach to your body to make you powerful. * NNRS: I will join, as there is nothing left here for me. * Travis: Cool! Welcome to our squad! * Solace: Once the powering up is finished, our leader will teach you the different paths. Each path teaches you things like hand-to-hand combat and the ability to create black holes. For your case, since you are a robot, you would be divided up for all the path's you take. * NNRS: Ok. That sounds interesting. * Travis: You need a new name. * NNRS: How about AEY? * Travis: No... * Solace: A new name can be decided once you reach your max potential. Now, shall we travel? * NNRS: Yeah. *Present Day | The Lunar State of Destruction and Obliteration* * Travis: I think he is almost rebuilt. * Solace: Great. We need him for the plan. *Soon, the robot wakes up.* * SOL- Pestilence: I am... awake. * SOL-Restoration: Hello. * SOL-Human: Didn't think it would take this long to be resurrected, huh? * SOL-Outer: ... * SOL-War: ... * SOL: ... * Solace: Only three work? * Travis: Yeah, but that is all we will need for the plan. * Solace: No. We need to fully revive the everyone, as Sailesh has the infinite power stone. * Travis: Hmmm... *Types something into his computer* * Sol-Outer: ... I am alive? * SOL-War: I have been called from the dead already? * SOL: ... hm.... * Travis: These aren't in their full forms, however, we can re-train them. * Solace: Good. I'll stall Sailesh and everybody until they are re-trained and can fight. *Solace teleports to Jupiter, near where Sailesh lives.* Category:The Story of Users Category:Story Game Category:Game